The Shield of a Goddess
by TheFallofReality
Summary: Ripped from his own reality, Harry Potter must find his way in a new world that houses even more secrets then his own.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is going to long one, and is mapped out The X-Men will make apperance but not initially as I wanted to have another take on Harry joining them.. A lot of the story's mythology is rooted in marvel comics cannon.

Though this story is set in the X- Men Evolution universe I have taken certain liberties with a few of the characters, to help integrate Harry into the Universe. I hope you like the evolution verse versions of the characters you will meet. I hope you enjoy the story. Remember feedback is Welcome

Prologue: The Watcher

Every pain receptor was flaring as his Harry Potter was ripped forth across reality itself. The pain was greater then that of anything he had experienced before. It was without doubt that if the being was able to recall what happened to him, his sanity would be be near improbable.

In relative terms the travel between realities was less then that of a second. While seemingly short, traveling between the multi-verse could never be considered a safe or wise thing to experience.

No mortal being was ever meant to travel through the Nexus of Reality. Time had no meaning their, and the psyche of a finite creature could not but help shatter in such a place.. Some might view such a place as Hell itself, but it wasn't.

The Nexus was a place that was neither inherently good or bad, it was just something not meant to be understood by one of his kind, and even to the strongest trained mind would break down and wish for the sweet release of death itself, but yet in a place like that no reprieve would be possible.

Unaware of his surroundings Harry Potter would never knew that he was closely being studied, by a being very few even knew existed. To those select few who could percieve such a being, it was simply called the Watcher.

The Watcher was transfixed in contemplation of this anomaly happening, while it this event was nothing new, many unfortunate souls over the eons had the misfortune to be taken from their reality to others, something about this called to him.

His contemplation of the transpiring event was broken of his study materialized on this reality, a true unforeseen event transpired. One of the Old Ones made herself flesh on this plane of existence. The Goddess was named Gaea, the mother goddess who created all that existed and would exist.

The Watcher's eyes widened in surprise as the Goddess turned to him and waved its hand in greeting to him. While his analytical mind grasped that this being would know all and see all, he could but not help subconscious expect to be unseen.

Averting his eyes in difference to the ancient one, in hopes of not angering her. For he knew this event would have great repercussions on this world, and countless others

For the last time the Goddess made herself known, the world known Earth was burned away and all life itself was wiped from clean from it, allowing man to rise up in the wake of its ashes of the old.

Feeling bold for his curiosity knew no bounds, he raised his eyes to see what was happening. The Goddess was kneeling during the crying human and offer comfort, as that of a mother to a young child.

As he saw her reassuring the human who was in her arms he was able to make out only a few words she spokes. 'Forget my child' were the words spoken and something felt important about those simple words.

After that declaration, all the pain and sorrow that once ravaged Harry's mind was lifted from him, allowing Harry to finally past the veil of insanity.

Delicately setting her charge on the ground, she stood quietly and with a smile on her face she disappeared from this world to go where ever her kind dwelt.

Looking at the creature once again in wonderment, a startling connection awoke in his mind, ever since he arrived he felt something off about the seeming human creature. A unnatural energy seemed to be in the air that chilled his soul. The human..no creature radiated a power, frighteningly similar to that of the goddess herself, but that seemed impossible for in no annuals of watcher history was their ever a being that was gifted by the Mother Goddess.

Thinking that his brothers must know this; the being known as Uatu, the Watcher left this world.

If the Uatu continued to watch the events unfolding; he would of saw another change impact the once mortal creature. A wave of energy arose forth from the ground and poured into his body, causing a metamorphosis to happen to his body, causing Harry to become something he never expected, or wish to ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Blame it on Boredom

It felt weird to be free to have the choice to do anything . For the last seven years Harry Potter's life was defined by being the foil to the evil that was Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but now that they were gone had to face no live up to anymore expectations, except being himself. Consequently this caused Harry was to realize that he had no focus in his life.

At first he tried focusing on rekindling romantic life with Ginny, but that was over real quick. It was no fault from either party, they just came to the realization that they were just not meant to be

They did not have the spark they once had, both had changed dramatically in the one year they were apart. While it was a hard decision to face, mostly having to deal with dealing Mrs. Weasely they were no longer together, it was one the two agreed they needed to do. While Molly was distraught to hear the news she was more relieved to hear that it ended amicably.

While they would always remain close, and he would always cherish her as his first girlfriend, they both decided to not just settle. After a few weeks he was happy to find out from Hermione, that she was now dating Neville and both were quite happy, in his opinion both deserved each other.

Thinking of Hermione naturally led to him thinking about Ron; his two best friends. Merlin bless them they were two of the best people that he could ever hope to have as friends. Unlike him and Ginny, the two quickly made a move of getting together to see if they could work out as a couple. To the happy of surprise of many an him including him, they were working out just great. They only problem with this was that both were in the stage of feeling quite lovely dovey, they wanted all their other friends to feel the same way. This quickly entailed him being set up on dates with their friends.

Harry at first decided to humor them, they were his friends and they knew enough not to set him up with some horrible like Pansy, but he quickly put a stop to it. While the first couple of girls were nice he came to realization that they could never see him as simply as Harry.

In fairness to the girls, the media was making it hard for them not to look at him in wonder. Ever since the vanquishing of Voldermort, the Daily Prophet had put a media blitzkrieg of getting the public to believe that he was the next coming of Merlin. As a result the type of girls he cared to be with shied away from him, and the pack of vultures (like Lavender Brown) hunted him down.

So did the regret of many of girls he decided to put a break on the relationship front and try and find something to do with his life, and he decided to join the Auror Corp. His friends those choose another path, they decided to head back to school to get their Newts. Personally this was fine for Harry, while he loved spending time with his friends, he felt that they needed some time alone to find themselves and this offered them a distraction from Harry's fame. So in respect they started to distance themselves, each going their own path.

Harry quickly psyched himself up for working for the Aurors, but this quickly become a gilded dream. Due to his fame at vanquishing Voldermort, he was fast tracked to active stasis where he would join up with Senior Auror and learn on the job. At first this was fine for Harry as he liked to learn best thorough practicality.

The first few weeks on the job was he exactly wanted, it brought some action to his life, and helped him find some focus. Though this quickly came crashing down on Harry, as soon as the world found out that he had skills to back up his reputation, he quickly became walking deterrent for the Ministry against dark wizards. As soon as dark wizards saw him in person, most would surrender without a fight.

While he logically knew it was good to not have to deal with killing curses flying at his head. and he was sure his partners always felt safer with him near. It did not change that he was growing bored with his life again.

After a giving the department few more months, in hopes of getting out his funk. He decided to something had to be done or he would kill himself to get out of the slump he was in. So after getting the blessing from his boss to take a leave of absence from work (in hopes of getting his head on straight).

So after getting said permission he headed to visit, another of one the few lights of his world; his godson Teddy. As he knocked on the door of Andromeda' house he was quickly engulfed in a Molly Weasley worthy hug by Mrs Tonks, and quickly showed in.

After the death of her daughter and fiance the woman had sadly become something of a hermit, and only allowed a few people to visit her grandchild, Harry was one of these people.

"So wheres the little tyke?" asked Harry. Andromeda with a smile on her face replied " Hes in his playpen, messing around with all those stuffed wolves you got him.

Harry without being lead made his way over to the playpen and quietly picked up his godson who seemed close to falling asleep, the drool on one wolf hinting at it being so, the other him clutching into the warmth of Harry's body.

"So what bring you buy child? Its not Sunday." asked Andromeda. With a smile on his face, Harry sat in one of the nearby chairs and responded " Well Gran, I just actually needed something to do, I just took some time off, and to be honest I couldn't think of anything better then seeing you and Teddy.

With a smirk on her face she commented "You know I'm glad to have you here anytime but remember your a young man, you should be out meeting some girls and getting me some more grandchildren."

Harry with a blush on his face, reshuffled Teddy and replied "Gran! I'm too young for that you know, you and Teddy are all I need right now. Even if I wanted to find a girl there are too many attention craving witches trying to shack up with me.

With a sigh, as this was a conversation they had over the last few months, she let the matter rest until inspiration struck her.

"Well if there such a problem theirs not anything you can do about that them the." Harry nodded his in agreement. Thinking the topic was finally over started to divert his attention to Teddy as he started to wake up, and demand attention from his Godfather.

Unaware that the matter was resolved Andromeda continued on and stated " So its settled you need to get out of England and meet some girls that don't already know you, as the famous wizard you are." Harry without thinking as Teddy was making putting his hands all over harry s face, in some type of weird game, simply replied "You just might be right.. wait what?"

Andromeda with sly grin that would be any Southern to shame continued on with her plan "So its settled you my dear boy, are going to get out of here, maybe to the colonies and and mingle. It will you do some good and heaven forbid you become a hermit like me."

Harry tried to sputter out a argument, but seeing the resolve in the ladies eye, let his response die and thing about what she was suggesting. Deciding to channel Hermione he decided to think of some pros and cons. First he would be able get out the wizarding world and be able to do what he wanted with out it being some spectacle, which was a big plus, on the other hand he would be away from his friends and godson.

Seeing Harry look at Teddy with a frown on his face, Andromeda quickly connected and dots and said before he could decline "It would have to be only for a few weeks, you know get to do something different and Teddy while he loves you death, will be fine being apart for the amount of time you would be gone."

Harry looked at both of them and decided to just surrender while both sides at their positives and negatives, their was one positive that would come out of this along with a trip out of here. He wouldn't have to hear Andromeda continue harping on about him meeting someone.

"So the Colonies then?" asked Harry. "If not there; anywhere that you might want to go, its suppose to be a vacation. So go somewhere that you like to go to, and make sure you have some fun!" retorted Andromeda.

"Hmm the Colonies might be worth checking out. Kingsley did mention the Magical community over their was friendly enough, and I would at least know the languge." summarized Harry.

The rest of the stay consisted of the the two talking about places Harry could visit, and Harry playing with Teddy.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Harry quickly made the decision to never again fly the Muggle way. While it was a novel experience it was one that he would never again voluntarily do again.

His plane was headed to New York, where he would take another flight to Virginia. Where he would then disembark and visit the American Ministry of Magic*, and met a few dignitaries there, before being let to his own devices.

While this was something of a annoyance as Harry was trying to escape his fame, his fame didn't allow him to escape it. Apparently his accomplishments made it over the American soil, and turned him to a celebrity their too. So his boss deciding to kill two birds with one stone, he convinced Harry to agree to meet a few members of their Ministry along with press. By taking a few photos, showing a friendly meeting this helped the British Ministry 'foster' better public relations between the two countries, and most importantly this got a Harry a unrestricted visa to travel anywhere he choose to go.

The trip to the American Ministry was pleasantly short, while one politician was the same as another to Harry, he knew at least enough to make the even go smoothly. The event was simple enough and Harry quickly differentiating between the ones he forced to visit back home.

So it was only a few hours later that Harry found himself alone at a nearby cafe. Harry was nursing a coffee and doing something that was quite pleasant, he was freely thinking of what he wanted to do, for himself and not others.

In front of him where a few pamphlets of multiple places that he was thinking of visiting, Muggle cities to be exact. Also along the pamphlets were a few brochures for attractions in the city he was currently in. One of the pamphlets was a ad for a local state park, which for some reason was calling him.

While America was a quite large it surprising had few magical locations, well that were open to the public. Their were a good number of privately owned native American magical sites, but were blocked to tourists. While their modern shopping districts were a pleasant contrast to the old world style of Britain, it got old quick as Harry wasn't much of a shopper. Truth be told their wasn't much to do in America as a tourist aside from shop and watch their Quidittich games, which was sadly on the off season.

Though Harry weirdly felt happy about this as it gave him a excuse to get away from the magical world and go back to the muggle world for bit.

While his family initially put a dark cloud over anything muggle this excursion gave him the chance to get a new appreciation for the world that he lived in, and most importantly it was a chance to add more distance from his fame.

Picking up the ad for a nearby park, he decided to check the place out. It would give him a chance to see something new and do something that was normal.

The only problem with his plan, was that he was not normal, and try as he might he could never truly escape the mark of destiny. While he thought that he had finally put a end to having to be the peoples personal champion.

The problem was that try as he might Harry did not choose to be a champion, he was called to be one. While the Wizarding world recognized him as one, and rewarded him for his action, he could never escape that he chosen by a higher power . His seemingly inconsequential trip to a park would make him realize this, and change his life for forever.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so this is the next chapter. I seem to be being added to a lot of subscriber list. If you are liking what your reading please review, heck if you aren't enjoying what your reading let me know. All I ask is for honesty and respect what your reading. Now I'm not going to hijack the story demanding reviews as I'm writing simply because its fun. I wont lie, reviews do help motivate me though.

Chapter 2: Guardian of the Nexus

The world seemed to be spinning around Harry as he slowly sat up from the wet... swamp ground. This was weird as just a few seconds ago he was in a nice dry national park, getting to enjoy rugged outdoors for a chance. While he wanted to get away from civilization, this was not what he was wanting!

The park that he was visiting housed a large forest along with a beautiful lake. While it seemed a contrast from the normal suburbs he had grew up in, it had seemed control and designed to be accommodating to its visitors. It was a beautiful place and Harry had felt at peace there, So Harry in normal fashion decided to go exploring a closed off trail. As he hiked for what he assumed was a quarter of a mile he had started to see massive and ancient trees, that seemed to pulsate with energy similar to the wards as Hogwarts.

In normal fashion Harry had found himself deciding to investigate one of the tress that in retrospect seemed to be calling to him. With a single touch Harry had felt a pull that was similar to a portkey, and now he was God knows where.

'Yep just had to do something different, nope I couldn't just keep well enough alone. Nope I had to go and explore a closed off trail and end up transplanted to a place that will try to kill me in some horrible fashion. This is just my luck' grumbled Harry.

Realizing that he was actually still lying a pool of a dingy dark water, Harry let out another groan. This was just his luck he didn't just go for a unexpected trip he was now soaked in water that looked like it could kill a person.. Realizing that he could fix this he pulled out his wand from his holster, he muttered a simple drying charm on his clothes.

Well that's what his intention was, but nothing happened. Frowning Harry peered closer at his wand and realized something quite disconcerting. His wand that he always had felt a deep connection too, seemed to lack the magical energy it seemed to possess. It just felt like any other piece of wood, like any that he might find around him..

Well actually strike that, as Harry started to center himself he felt that the swamp around him was giving him a weird vibe. If harry had to compare it to anything it felt like that night back in Little Hangleton, when Voldemort was resurrected, but yet that wasn't right. This place just felt different, way different from the park, if it had to be give it a definition, it was just simply primordial in nature.

As he turned around to hopefully find out where might be, his eyes blinked largely as a strange figure showed him/it self. Rubbing his eyes he again couldn't wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

For a large green creature that looked like it was only composed of moss lumbered to him. Strangely Harry felt no fear of this creature, while it felt... savage to the senses, it did not seem like it was directed at him, it just was simply apart of its being.

After dealing with Dementors though, Harry felt safe to say that he could be able to deal with what was coming with him, though he wouldn't like it felt bad not having his wand working.

"Alright its official I've gone insane" stated Harry as he saw a second creature making his appearance. For coming behind the tall moss-like creature, was a anthro-morphic duck wearing a blue dress jacket, with a unlit cigar hanging from his mouth. A sword rested in his left hand, he seemed to be making his own grumbling noises trying to keep up with creature.

"Well well, it looks like we got another one here Ted" spoke the duck to the monster. The creature did not respond, its large red bulbous eyes seemed to fixate themselves onto him. Harry felt their was a power behind those eye seemingly similar to legimency, while over the years had built his mental defenses to a respectable level. Yet this power was more pervasive then anything he had encounter before. Seemingly whatever the creature was looking for it seemed to find, as it quickly turned to leave.

"Well it looks like I ain't getting a chance for a fight today, which is good as I'm not sure you give me a good one . You don't care that I smoke do you?" continued the duck unaware that harry even nodded his head in agreement.

The duck then stabbed the sword into the ground and pulled out a lighter, to light the cigar. Taking a few puffs on the cigar and let a contented sigh escape its beak.

Turning its head to the human he asked "Well you don't speak much. You come from a place that can talk right?, the name by the way is Howard, Howard the Duck. I say its a pleasure to see you but I'm sure you don't know where you are by the befuddled look on your face. Whats your name kid?"

Harry whose eyes were still blink rapidly, without any thought replied "The name is Harry... Harry Potter."

"Well Harry, I can see that you can talk now, why don't we scramble out of here to a more dry place. While Ted might be done with you, I'm sure that you like some answers, like where the hell you are" suggested Howard.

Harry breaking out of his stupefied trance nodded his head in agreement and started to follow the duck but stopped cold and asked without thinking. "Wait you mean that thing is named Ted ?"

The ducked turned to him and took another puff of his cigar and nodded his head before responding "Well yea hes got to have a name done he? To be fair most folks call him Man-Thing but a few know that his real name is Ted Sollis. Come on enough gabbering for now, we can talk when we can get somewhere more comfortable."

X+X+X+X+X+X+X

It was a only a few minutes later that Harry found himself in a weird cabin, that seemed to be almost overtaken by the swamp. In fairness their was solid ground and Harry feet where starting to feel dry as he was able to prop his feet towards a lit fireplace.

As Harry was enjoying the warmth, Howard started to fill him into the trouble he had found himself in. Apparently Harry had somehow had found himself transplanted across reality itself, courtesy of the Nexus of Realities. Apparently he wasn't the only traveler courtesy of the Nexus as countless people found themselves sent here, some apparently knew enough to traverse it willingly and used it as means to grow their empire.

According to the Duck, Ted or Man-Thing along with his help put down these threats to this world. It seemed Ted was a guardian placed by the fates to deal with these threats and had the power to destroy a person with a mere touch, if he found cause.

Howard going into his back story a bit and talked how he feel into the same as Harry's camp. For some cosmic misfortune he also found himself sent from his home to this one. While he tried to initially to go into town, to find help, he quickly realized how different this world was from his.

Apparently the people nearby had never seen a talking duck, and didn't take kindly to his kind. So realizing that he was pretty much stranded he had taken to helping out the guardian nearby. As the years passed by he had seen countless sites that had both shocked and saddened him, as literally the nexus connected anything and everything.

"So there's no chance to get home then?" asked Harry. After taking a puff of his cigar, Howard pondered the question and replied hesitantly.

'Well to be honest kid, there's a small chance, that I might know someone that could help you. The guy is one of the good ones out their. Me and Ted had a run in with him awhile back. He helped us deal with a threat that even had us in a spot of trouble.

He tried to get me back home with some spell of his, but apparently he had no luck as I had been here to long. Now I cant promise he can help you kid, but we can at least try to see if we can get his help.

Now let me go find that paper with his name. Ah here is oh yeah Strange that's his name, Stephen Strange to be exact. Now kid its getting dark around here, and while I know that you want to head out and talk to him. You better stay the night here.

This place isn't much, but its watched by Ted, and no creature will dare come near unless summoned. We can get Ted to take you to him tomorrow'

Harry nodded head in agreement and offered his thanks to Howard. After making some sleeping arrangements, the two made their way to get some sleep. Well at least some rest for Howard, who seemed to take this type of thing as normal. Harry on the other hand stayed up wondering how the hell he got himself into these type of things.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I hope that you like this next chapter. It was fun to write I also want to let you guys know that the X men will make a appearance later on, they will have a role to fill in the story. And will feature heavily in the plot of the story

Chapter 3: Off to see the Wizard

As Harry noticed the sun starting to rise he wandered how much longer Howard remain sleeping. He knew on some level that he should be content to wait, considering that their was someone here trying to help him. But a splurge of panic had take over Harry.

As he stayed awake all night, he pondered if he could ever get home. On the positive side he knew that he should be thankful that these circumstances were causing him to fight for his life. On the other hand this events made him wonder if even could put up a fight now. It seemed that his magic seemed to have abandoned him.

Well that wasn't quite right he could still feel his magic, yet it seemed that he could no longer could call upon it, as he once did. He wondered if it was simply his wand that had broken down, perhaps the repair spell he did with the Elder Wand had come undone during his travel.

No that couldn't be it, well the wand still could be damaged, but his other experiment confirmed something was up. While he was no master of windless magic, he was still able to do some basic spells with out any focus to channel his magic. First he tried apparaiting outside of the cabin, yet it seemed something was grounding him to the earth. With that not working he then tried lighting a candle that he had found, again that failed. He then tried a few other spells that he once was able to do at home, but like the others they seemed a feat out of his reach.

It seemed that his magic would no longer answer to him, as it once did. Harry begin to realize how much he had to come to depend on his magic. Harry had always had to deal with the unexpected challenges in his life over the years, yet his magic had always seemed to be a life line for him to face each of these burdens. With it gone he wondered if he would ever be the same.

"Just calm down Harry, just calm down. It's all going to work out" said Harry out loud. "Just imagine going to your happy place, everything is going to work out. It wont be too long and I will be back with Teddy and the others. " Harry continued in his affirmation. If harry was honest these words seemed hollow to him, yet he could not let him go down this path, for if he did he would probably be hyperventilating now.

"You alright kid" with those words Harry was snapped out of his panic filled thoughts by the arrival of Howard.

"I'm fine Howard, is it time for us to go?" Asked Harry in a Hopeful voice. "Almost Kid, just give me a few minutes to go grab Ted and we can head out." replied Howard.

"Wait, Ted's coming with us, wont people you know freak out seeing him" questioned Harry. "Kid people would freak out if they saw me. To be honest they probably would shoot at us, and ask questions later. Ted is going to let us bypass everyone anyway. Also how do you think we were going to get to New York. Walk?" retorted Howard

"Wait were are we heading?" Harry exclaimed. No answer was given as Harry did not catch Howard's departure. As Harry was bending down to pick up the blankets he had rested on during the night, the duck had made a quiet escape.

"Howard, wait where did you go?... Howard, where did the bloody duck go?" yelled Harry. Harry in a frantic run went outside to search for Howard. He knew that he should be calm, but his nerves where nearly at the end. As he exited he saw nothing in sight. With a bit self control he decided to wisely not to go off in search of the duck, though simply because he had no clear idea where to go. So he decided to go back in and wait.

"When I find that duck I'm going..." whatever he was going to say was caught off as noticed the said duck standing inside the cabin with Man-thing staring at him.

Howard with a lit cigar in his mouth, took a deep puff after taking a second to enjoy the nicotine he removed it from his mouth, and asked " What are you going to do kid?

"I'm going to... yeah... I'm going to shut up now" replied Harry. "Smart move kid, now come on over here and place your hand on Ted." commanded the duck.

Harry not wanting to anger Howard anymore did as he was asked, before he could question why. He along with the other two were whisked away to God knows where. When he had time to thank of the travel he could only compare it to apparition yet it was different. Unlike apparition it did not have the feeling that he was being stretched to the breaking point, surprising it had felt very relaxingly. He wondered if he could ever learn how to do this.

As they arrived at their destination, Harry noticed their location. In front of them was worn down townhouse, that seemed to be a stark contrast the meticulous kept stores residing near it. Howard nudged Harry towards the door.

Taking the hint he walked closer towards the door, before he could knock the door swung open and in the doorway stood a Chinese man wearing a black button down shirt along with matching pants. "Greetings guests, the Master will meet you in the siting room" greeted the man.

"Thanks Wong, how are you and Stephen doing?" asked Howard. "while the master must answer that for himself. but for me I have no complaints" replied Wong.

As Wong led them to the Room, Howard nodded his head and then said "Well that's good to hear Wong, will Steven be..." the question was cut off as Howard noticed the subject of his question already waiting for him in the sitting room.

()()()()()()

Doctor Strange continued to sip his tea as he waved his guests to sit, the young boy along with the anthropomorphic duck took his offer. The green creature on the other hand remained standing. The creature turned from him facing towards the exit, it large bulbous eyes seeming gazing off into nothing.

Yet Strange knew that this creature wasn't staring off into nothing, he suspected that he was still keeping vigilant watch over the swamp he reigned over. What ever form of magic that was empowering him was letting him keep a connection over the great distance. As a Guardian spirit its attention would or could not be kept away from its home for too long.

The creature being so far away spoke volumes how important this meeting was to these strange motley group of beings.

As he sat his cup of tea down. Strange let a smile come to his face, this smile was not forced, while most would be frightened by the two creatures sitting with the boy, he knew from experience that these two had on multiple occasions had helped safeguard the survival of earth. They were vanguards of humanity, whose protection would probably go unrewarded for the rest of their lives. Well at least the ducks life, he wasn't too sure if the elemental creature would ever perish by natural means.

"Now I'm sure that Wong has greeted you probably, let get down to business is there anything that I can do to help you?" asked Strange

"Well Stephen, its not all of us that need help, it this kid here, whose name by the way is Harry, he emerged from that pesky Nexus and we want to try and get him home. We were wandering if there is anything that you could help us in this task?" requested Howard.

"Is this true Harry? I can call you Harry?" asked Strange. The boy nodded his head in agreement. Strange let himself ponder the request. While this request was possibly within his power, he couldn't help feel something strange about this young boy.

Strange over the years learned the hard way to trust his gut instincts. He did not since any evil with in the boy, and he knew for a fact that any enemy of his could not with out his permission gain entry into the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"Would you mind Harry if I cast a few diagnostic spells on you? I know that magic isn't usually welcoming to most but it would help me." laid out the Doctor.

Harry with a small smile on his face nodded his head in agreement and asked in a hopeful voice " I'm alright with that sir, I'm actually quite familiar with magic, I'm actually a wizard sir, while your doing that is their any way you can tell me why my magic is acting weird?"

Strange let out a reassuring smile and said "I can't promise a answer to that question, but I will give you my word that I will do all that I can to help you. Now if you could come near me and bow your head Ill commence the examination now"

Harry in agreement made his way over to Strange and sat at his feet. Strange raised his hands and let out a few words that Harry could not place, they were certainly not in Latin, the only word or perhaps name that resonated with Harry was Oshtur, that word he could tell held extreme power.

Harry wondered if he should chance asking why a shiver ran down his name when he heard that word/name, but decided to play it by ear, he did not want to either distract or anger the man who was helping him. If it everything continued to play out he might risk.

A frown appeared on Strange's face after a few seconds after the invocation was completed. " I'm sorry to say that I have both answers and more mysteries for you Harry, though they may not be what you wish to hear." stated Strange.

Harry let a grimace reach his face, fearing the possibilities that could come from his predicament. Strange removed his hand from Harry's head and signaled him to stand and take a seat. Harry after acquiescing asked "I'm thankfully to hear anything you found sir, hopefully it isn't too bad."

Strange in a sympathetic tone stated " Your life is not in any danger let me make that clear. So Harry its could be worse but there is a problem. The problem is that in your current state I do no believe that you could safely return to your home dimension." Harry let out a sigh as he heard this but let Strange continue.

"It seems that there is some external source of magical energy coursing through your body. Its nothing harmful in nature, in some way it could be considered a blessing. It seems that when you arrived though the Nexus, you unknowingly make a connection to a entity of this world. This entity endowed you with a connection to the earth itself. Well to be exact the primal earth energy that exists in this world.

This connection is binding you physically to this world, if you were attempt to leave, it would metaphorically be like attempting to play a game of tug of war, with your body as the rope, you would most likely be ripped apart.

Harry hearing this let out a range of curses which was followed by a small diatribe on how much he must of pissed someone off upstairs as his life like to go to hell.

In respect to his plight, the others let him continue uninterrupted, figuring the young man deserved a chance to vent. After he stopped and realized what he was doing, Harry blushed and calmed himself and said a small apology to the others.

Strange seeing growing frustration decided to elaborate further "Now while this unwelcome news, there is some good in all this trouble. Remember I said some would consider this a blessing as this energy is actually healing you Harry. It seems over the years your body has suffered a great many times, both physically and magically. In seems that these troubles might have hampered your natural abilities. This energy is rectifying this. If my prognoses is correct, your body and magic should stabilize soon, potentially allowing you to be much stronger then you were before."

After giving the group a few seconds to process what he was saying he then decided to lay out the situation

"Now that was the good news I was able to give you. There is some potential problems that your new state could cause. Most of Gods and Goddess that are capable of doing this are simply put selfish creatures, even the most benign ones out their would expect something in return for their gifts.

What is worrying is that the few deities would have the strength or even desire to overpower the Nexus. The only ones that we could are the elder Gods, and we have a feeling we know which one has marked you.

The Goddess is Gaea, the Earth Mother, and what is worrying is that she has not directly interfered on this plane of existence in a millenia. Even Master Oshtur can not fathom why she has chosen to act now.

Now do not worry, for Gaea is a benign deity from what we know. She is said to be a kind goddess who only works to help protect the Earth. She has never been vengeful like some of the other Gods out their.

As everyone took a chance to process what was said. Howard decided to break the silence by asking "With the more time that we wait isn't the greater chance we lose on getting him back, like it was in my case Doc?"

"Its true Howard, that as time passes his connection to his home world dampens, but his life is more important. It is wise not to anger one as powerful as Gaea. So we must be cautious in how we act. If Harry wants he can stay here while he heals and I can monitor the progress ensuring nothing goes wrong. I will try my best to find a way home for you Harry, I do have a good number of friends in this world who might be able to offer another solution."

Harry letting his head arch back during the conversation was pondering all that he heard. Realizing that they were waiting for him to respond Harry snapped his head up and let a apology escape his lips. Getting back into the conversation he said " I would be thankful for any help. I know there is no guarantee I can get back but I can at least be thankful that there is someone here that can at least try and help me."

"Its no problem Harry, we will do our best. Now while they are welcome to stay here also, I'm sure that Howard and Man-Thing will most likely want to head back to the swamp." waiting for confirmation which he received in the positive Stephen continued "I want to wish you two safe travels and remember if you need my help again please contact me"

After shaking Howard's Hand as he thanked him, he also quickly handed him a box of cigars along with a promise to get him more if he ended up needing more.

Changing his focus he turned back his attention to Harry " Wong here will show you a room to stay in, Now I want you to listen to what he has to say, as his word is also the same as my word you understand?" Harry nodded his head in affirmative.

"Good, now I'm going up my office and make a few calls, Now while your situation is quite unique I might have some friends that might be able to help us with dealing with your problems. One of my close friends is also a expert in the obscure magics like me, but one of hers specialties is in ancient Druidic magic, which I wont lie is area that im not too familiar with. Regardless ill get back to you if I find anything out. Now I'll see you later Harry. Howard and Ted I wish you a well and hope to meet again" Stated Strange. As he made his way out the group could hear Strange muttering "I wonder if the old bat will be cooperative this time"

()(()()()()(()()

As Strange made his departure Harry let out another sigh escape his lips. Howard with smile on his face patted Harry on the shoulder. "It's okay kid, if there is anyone that has a chance to get you home Stephen is your best bet. Now im not too sure what to make of that, he does have a lot of friends like him and he only deals with the white hats boy. Always remember that man is good one and tenacious like hell."

"I know Howard, and I'm sure he will do his best, all I can do his hope this will all work out... By the way Howard any idea who the person he might be getting to get help from? Questioned Harry.

Howard shook his head in a half shrug. "I'm no way for sure kid. That guy travels the world, but if I had to take a guess the person in question could be Agatha Harkness. The two don't always get along but if its her, she is also a good people too. Just remember to have faith.

"If its her give her my regard, if not be cautious. Strange can be trusted but magicians around here can be tricky and self-serving, don't get me wrong they are good but motives and actions are different things. Remember your dealing with problems from a goddess who is in her own way helping you, yet she most likely has her own machinations for you.

Now kid me and Ted need to hid back. While he may not show it, he doesn't like to be away too long". Harry with a smile on his face decided to give the duck a hug, who was genuinely surprised at the gesture. "Now kid, if ever need a place, your welcome back to the ol' shack, though I'm sure Strange wont abandon you, he is good people."

Harry replied "I don't know what will happen Howard, but I have to say even with all this crazy stuff happening it has been a pleasure meeting you guys. "

Howard with a cocky grin on his face said "Likewise kid, now me and Ted need to get going, the big lug over there is getting anxious" Realizing that they were about to depart Harry got out of his seat and made his way over to Ted, who turned to face Harry as he came near. "Now I know that you don't talk Ted, but I want to thank you for everything you have done"

The creature continued its unblinking gaze at Harry, yet gave no inclination that he had processed what Harry was saying. Harry did not feel detoured by this though and continue to smile at the green creature. Howard made his way over to Ted and place his hand on him.

What came next completely surprised Harry, was that the creature Ted actually opened his mouth and spoke. It was only one word,which was "Goodbye" before he used his ability to whisk him and Howard presumably back to the swamp.

Harry opened his mouth in utter shock, and stuttered out that he didn't think that Ted could talk. Wong just humped at this and retorted "Don't ever presume young master, that creature use to be one of the brightest man on this planet, remember not to ever take anything for granted, especially around here. Now if you are willing please follow. I think that you would like to see your room"

Harry nodded his head and followed Wong out of the room. After spending some time giving Harry a few instructions on where he was allowed to go, and how he could reach Wong in the event that he needed anything.

After getting a response that he was fine Wong then advised him to get some rest after he had cleaned up. Harry offered his thanks at the offer.

Harry after taking a long time in the shower, eventually ended up finding himself in the provided bed. As he lied in the bed, Harry found himself pondering slightly on what was to come, but quickly was distracted as he was found himself in Morpheus' realm letting his worries be put off for now.

As Harry slept, the restorative process that Strange predicted would hit Harry did come, though the effects were not what either of them predicted.


	5. Chapter 5

due to unforseen issues this fic like others is abandoned im sorry for having to leave it but real life doesnt allow me to update it

instead of leaving the plot unexplained heres a brief description of some of the planned events. if you want to take anything for another story please do so

harry develops a basilsk stare power that causes him to wear a mask similar to cyclops basilisk *cyclops* age of x look. his power will grow as with the strength of his stare growing so does his magically ability

harry would eventual get together with squirrel girl and create a friendship with kitty pryde.

they would eventualy deal with the shiar empire who would come to earth to kill harry as his power would eventualy become a cosmic level power similar to the phoneix. only the power would be born from the Earth itself to act as a shield for the world against oncoming threats

it would have a large brawl at the end with harry vs emperor vulcan

squirrel girl would face of against gladiator.

Harry and the group will end up victorious but there will be death of some of the x-men.

harry, squirrel girl and kitty pryde would leave to eventually form a version of the defenders.

if you have questions please feel free to message me. but real life may cause a delay in responses 


End file.
